


Stirred

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [125]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dickpunch, Hinata makes happy sounds, Kageyama is In Trouble™, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: The sound of Hinata getting a deep tissue massage disturbs Kageyama's peace and a few other things, but he isn't about to let Hinata get away with it unscathed.





	Stirred

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kagehina](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423518) by danluyo. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

Hinata’s face was stormy as he rubbed his lower back. “Stupid muscles need to keep up.”

Kageyama, who was charged with escorting his teammate and mostly-friend to massage therapy after he strained some muscles in his back, snorted next to him. “It's not your muscles’ fault that their owner is an idiot.”

“Shut up, Bakayama!” Hinata stuck out his tongue. “I stretched a little. I didn't just _not_ do it.”

Flicking Hinata’s ear, Kageyama grumbled, “Half-ass midget.”

Bristling, Hinata braced to pounce on Kageyama, only to devolve into a shrunken howl of pain. “You're lucky I'm crippled.”

With an eye roll, Kageyama sneered. “I don't need to be lucky because I'm not a short, deficient moron.”

Hinata motioned to flail again, but Kageyama squelched the effort by grabbing a fistful of Hinata’s hair and squeezing tightly. “Now stop it before you break something important.”

His mouth craned open to argue, but Hinata wrinkled his nose and turned to face forward on the bus to the sports medicine clinic to make his first therapy appointment.

They arrived on time and waited twenty minutes for their trouble,  but Kageyama didn't mind because Hinata was still mad at him and therefore silent. He flipped through a sports magazine from the rack on a nearby wall, barely looking up when Hinata’s name was called for his appointment.

Kageyama put down his magazine and moved closer to the open door. If he was lucky, he would get to listen to Hinata cry out in pain as a brutal masseur punched his muscles like a piñata.  

It only took about two minutes for that plot to fly out the window.

They started softly at first. Kageyama could barely discern the breathy little groans of relief. Slowly but surely, however, they grew in volume until Kageyama had to reread every word three times to even have a clue as to what the article was saying. Pictures on the page began to look the same as the next, and then focus faltered and died altogether.

His eyes flew open in alarm when a particularly poignant moan slithered through the cracked door and straight into the knot rapidly tying itself up in Kageyama’s belly.

Dropping the magazine because it was no longer helping him cope in the slightest, Kageyama jammed his knees together and bit his fist, trying not to wheeze for air like a panting dog in heat. His vision blurred and his heart pounded while sweat started brimming at his temples and in his palms. It droned on like this for half an hour, and Kageyama suffered every second of it.

One last lewd, terrible, _stirring_ groan of pleasure punctured the air, and Kageyama knew he was officially In A Bad Way. He slapped the magazine over his lap, struggling to catch his breath without grabbing the attention of any other clients in the waiting room.

About ten minutes later, Hinata emerged with a grin and a spring in his step, and he bounded over to Kageyama. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama croaked, holding the magazine over his crotch as nonchalantly as possible, but it didn’t take long for Hinata to see and give him a strange look. “What?”

“Aren’t you gonna leave the magazine?” Hinata’s head tilted to the side, and Kageyama swallowed hard.

Taking a deep breath, Kageyama turned up his nose and said as coolly as he could, “Nah, you’re supposed to take them. How else do they get new ones in, _stupid_?”

Seemingly satisfied with Kageyama’s insult and hasty explanation as a serviceable answer, Hinata headed for the door and Kageyama waddled after him. He sighed in relief when they sat on the bus bench and Kageyama could drape his school bag onto his lap and hide his abysmal lack of self control.

When they departed for the bus stop, Kageyama darted to his feet to escape, but before he could dodge, Hinata’s elbow landed square in the middle of his bag and crushed his unwanted arousal. Eyes tearing up, Kageyama doubled over and dropped to his knees, gasping for air.

“Whoa, what’s wrong with you?” Hinata poked his head over Kageyama’s shoulder and pursed his lips in thought. “Did I accidentally punch you in the balls or something?”

Kageyama’s arm lashed out and connected solidly with Hinata’s junk, and he felt a petty sense of satisfaction as the source of all this misfortune dropped like a rock on the floor of the bus next to him. Other riders and even the drivers craned their heads to look, and dozens of eyes watched them stagger from the bus, groaning in agony every step of the way.

They parted ways with hostile glares, and half an hour later, Kageyama was finally home and able to rid himself of his ridiculous problem. His ire sufficiently slaked, Kageyama picked up his phone and opened his texts. The most recent contact was definitely the one he wanted, and he keyed in a quick message:

_Wanna go get meat buns after practice tomorrow?_

The response was almost immediate and definitely affirmative, and with a dopey smile, Kageyama lay back on his bed and starfished out over the covers and wondered when the urge to do stuff like that had started?

It didn’t matter to him. For better or for worse, that stupid ginger gnome had insinuated himself in Kageyama’s life, and he didn’t think he’d want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am excuseless. I have a terrible sense of humor.


End file.
